


无双

by Saphirblau507



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirblau507/pseuds/Saphirblau507
Summary: *古代游侠/近代二战，强强×2，架空虚构。*是HE，不要被开头吓到，放心看。*文中涉及的宗教与当代真实宗教无关。
Relationships: Erling Håland/Jadon Sancho, Jude Bellingham/Giovanni Reyna
Kudos: 3





	无双

Timeline A  
埃尔林·哈兰德是天下第一。

当然不是他先这么认为的。这种事要让别人来决定，不是自己；与其说他有这个自信自称天下第一，不如这么讲，客观事实就是他是天下第一，以至于他自己都不得不承认。

他19岁那年来到西欧。此前他一直呆在遥远北境————或许在城墙之外，被富庶地区人民所揣测猜想的冰川苔原，寒风凛冽、饮冰眠雪；抑或是茫茫大洋中的闲散渔船，四海为家、漂泊无依，偶尔在一个罕见的温暖午后睡眼惺忪地醒来，再被一同游荡的旅伴拉起，迈着懒散的步子，循着沾了咸腥湿气的烤蟹香味走去；再者，应了传言之虞，再高傲跋扈的青年也逃不过父母之命媒妁之言，18岁那年娶了个自己压根儿不爱的姑娘，勉强忍受了一年再狠毒至极地把她抛下，一脚踹开木屋的大门，不理睬桌边女孩的哭泣声，自顾自在树林的氤氲雾气中走远，高大的背影消失在晚霞下的地平线边缘。

他露面于世人之前的经历无从得知；若干年后只凭口口相传，野史记载也皆是揣测。唯独扬名于天下的，是他杀人如麻的残暴个性、无人匹敌的枪法刀术和最后不得善终的悲惨结局。

他没活过25岁。但那一年却是真正属于他的时代。皇室惧他三分，却又舍得花重金邀他刺杀邻国间谍和暴徒，因为他的智谋和凶悍就算是上将也无法与之抗衡；教廷对他恨之入骨却无可奈何，因为他张狂又轻蔑地当众讥讽嘲笑他们压迫穷苦百姓的路数，还引得一场又一场名为正义的大动干戈。

......

Timeline B  
裘德·贝林汉姆放下了书本。他看见古法语在木牌上标明的马赛，于汹涌碧波对岸。事实上连年累月的漂泊理应让他对海浪的敏感度降低，但轮船刚刚经历的剧烈颠簸让他险些作呕到透不过气，索性用看书来缓解症病。

“恭喜你，”与他不同的口音夹了加州阳光的明媚和若有若无的咖啡香气。

“这是他第一次来过的地方。”

他扭头后看到一张微笑的脸。黑发黑眸的年轻人皮肤白皙却不及他透亮，满脸细密胡茬发青。

“吃片药？”美国青年友善地递来一板未开封的药丸。“书里面的故事情节不错，我也喜欢。”

他不假思索地道谢接过，一瞬间闪过内心的东西，是令人奇怪的安稳而非对陌生人的抗拒。

并不令人觉得浪漫的邂逅开始于每次突发奇想的旅行。他们在靠岸前聊得投机。

“为什么来这里？”乔瓦尼·雷纳收拾着座位边的包。“让我猜猜我们是不是有一样的目的性。”

“如你所见。”他抿了一口橘子汁。“我在伯明翰的历史研究所做实习生。”

“底特律，”美国人头也不抬地自报家门。“做勘探。”

“我来过这里许多次————或许我们可以并行一段路。”男青年笑眼微弯。

靠岸后他们一同坐车驶过港口。乔瓦尼指挥司机在一处酒店门口停车，裘德拎着行李箱随他去。入住手续办好，行李安置妥当，二人吃罢午餐，在大街小巷兜圈。

地面的旧石板开裂，踩上去摇晃不稳。不同于香榭丽舍、杜乐丽，马赛略有烟火气蔓延。白鸽自肩头飞起，一根羽毛落地，又随风盘旋而升，动作重复单调如伊始；建筑工在抹水泥，认真而循环往复，机械地摆放砖块直至与下一层的缝隙完美契合。战争带来的灾难让高卢之地不再高贵如初，盟军保护好了巴黎首府，重建始于当下，一如金丝燕造窝，是呕心沥血的第三次。

“战争总是带来灾难。”大西洋对岸的旅伴瞥了一眼他若有所思的眼神后耸肩。“不过令人喜悦的是，我们马上就可以迎来新的1945年；未来不知是什么样子，但生活总要继续。”

贝林汉姆微微点头以示赞同。战时记忆的确为他年轻的心蒙上一层阴影。枪炮轰鸣齐发，侦察机好似黑色的恐怖闪电。伦敦的防空警报至今在他耳畔回荡，以至于数次入梦。这一切煎熬过去，瞬间甚至为他带来接近平静的不真实感。

他不再陷入无谓的纠结，低头看着地图。路标附近正是史料留存处。他所研究的课题主人公，百年前曾在这里首次揭秘他自己诡谲又短暂的一生。

“这里，据传在那个年代是家酒馆。”  
乔瓦尼用言语打破静默。贝林汉姆顺着他抬起的手指望向远方。

Timeline A

哈兰德初次来到城镇时并不算什么大新闻。他的成名开始于一次斗殴事件。他寻仇来到马赛，精准地找到了仇家所在的酒馆，烫酒转温前挥刀下去，十颗人头落地。

“煎牛肉。”  
他踢开一颗碍事的脑袋，甩了甩脚弄掉上面的血液，胡乱拨弄着头发对店家发号施令。  
可怜掌柜的已经吓得尿了裤子昏死过去，被他揪起来拎到后厨，重复了一遍菜名，然后自己又回到座位上耐心地等了起来，半个时辰后，就着空气里的血腥和体液酸臭味，把盘子里的东西吃得干干净净。

“我很饿，而且周围没有其他饭馆。”事后有人战战兢兢地问他时，他睁大了眼睛，言简意赅地解释。

没有法律的国度乱事频发，类似这种的杀戮案件经常发生，却鲜少有官僚制止。那个时代，瘟疫盛行，贫富差距极度悬殊，朱门酒肉臭路有冻死骨的惨剧每日上演，皇室子弟和教宗却歌舞升平而不知民间疾苦。

事实上大部分的国家都没有什么太大区别；哈兰德不想回到家乡的原因只有他知道。他在马赛安顿下来，靠做工维持生活，深居简出，从不主动惹事生非。

生活就这么平静地过了大半年，直到某一天一群收保护费的站在外面，以他不交钱为由叫嚣要砸了他家的屋子，哈兰德冷静地抄起一把铁锹就慢悠悠走了出去，以一人之力把在场的所有人脑壳全部撬开，黄白色浆液撒在地上，构成漂亮的风景画。这一次目击者尤为多，一传十十传百，他的名声直接传进了当地政府内部。正巧有个威胁到某小官地位的恶霸兴风作浪，这位官员就开出大额赏金请哈兰德平定祸乱，约定事成后包他享乐的所有钱财。

没人不喜欢钱，有钱能使鬼推磨。哈兰德当然爽快答应，并且照规矩把事儿办成，唯一的条件是只拿钱不涉政治纠纷，这也好办，不杀当官儿的便成。一来二去，积蓄多了起来，他便四处游历长见识，也算受人尊敬，悠闲自在。

名声大噪总会吸引一帮挑战者慕名而来。耍火枪的漂洋过海来跟他比试枪法，最后灰溜溜离开；舞剑的约定与他一同比武，最后被打得差点起不来，还是被哈兰德背了回去；赤手空拳更是不行，哈兰德一只手就能把人揪起来悬空拎着，还能像看小猴儿似的饶有兴趣地观赏对方蹬腿挣扎。

“他是天下第一。”他们这么说。  
“你是天下第一。”谦谦君子鞠躬以待。  
“我是天下第一。”哈兰德一脚踩上前来挑衅的对手胸膛，插枪在地，头顶灼烫烈日。

Timeline B

“这里没什么意思。”乔瓦尼厚重的声线尾音俏皮地扬起。“酒器积了灰尘……不如我们去别处看看。”

贝林汉姆点头，随他出门继续前去。刚一离开废旧酒馆遗址，教堂的钟声杳杳入耳。  
“这座教堂有年头了。”乔瓦尼热衷于当导游，开始美国式的滔滔不绝。“最早起，中世纪的教皇将它作为传教布道圣地，规模大到载入史册，如今尚可在相关资料里寻得；但是在他经历的时代，突然迎来一段时间的低谷期，那段时间是当代宗教的冷却阶段，人们突如其来地不再追随和信仰，反而将注意力投射在他们给自己带来的压迫……很是奇怪。但这只持续了几年时间，不久后他死去，这股热潮又再度被皇室和教宗掀起。”

英国青年抬头望向塔尖。天气转阴，乌云从远方接踵而至，移动飞快如烟尘四溢。一道闪电迅猛划破暗沉天空，数秒后雷声隆隆；雨滴应声而落，不轻不重地砸在鼻梁上。身后的行人步伐迅速起来，不安的情绪飘散开来。他听到有人在用法语叨咕些抱怨的话————大抵是暴雨来临前夕，他想着。

不知何时，一把伞已轻巧地在头顶绽开。

Timeline A

埃尔林·哈兰德第一次遇见杰登·桑乔是在他最厌恶的地方。

自由自在的好景不长。他很快受到了皇室征召，被要求为他们做事。皇室方面称，如果他能赶赴英国，杀掉他们尚未派来的不平等条约谈判使臣，将授予他军功和金钱。使臣死在本国，对方只能吃哑巴亏，自然怪不到法国皇室头上；而军中又无合适人选，稍有不慎即会暴露，所以只能派他这个一直蒙着面决斗、从未露过脸的“天下第一”去行些什么所谓的仗义之事。

哈兰德憎恶这类事情，本想一走了之，却被皇室无耻控制了自由出行权。天下第一再厉害也敌不过百万大军，他只得硬着头皮答应，坐船到了英国。

凭借官方提供的情报和他自己的聪明才智，很快就找到了所要杀之人的所在地。J·S，他反反复复地默念着对方的名字，瞟了一眼教堂门口的挂钟，忍着强烈的恶心迈了进去。

不知道异国的圣洁之地是不是也像马赛的教宗一样令人反胃的拥有压榨权。他跟随人流走了进去，今天正是布道日；在圣洁之地群屠当然可以满足他残暴的本性，他还要将对方这个该死信徒的血溅在宗教标志上，再把它翻转过来然后踢翻。

他讨厌信徒。他只遵从自己的内心。他想做什么就一定会去做什么，不受法律与宗教的行为规范指摘；他厌恶信徒的虔诚，对方不过是一帮疯子，他巴不得他们在他们信仰的、压迫他们的所谓宗教面前粉身碎骨。

他悄无声息地坐在刺杀对象背后。前后排座椅距离甚近，他甚至可以看见对方脖颈后浅棕色皮肤上的黑色刺青。  
“PEERLESS”  
一股莫名的怒气直冲头顶。他觉察到自己不够冷静地捏紧了衣角，而旁人的眼神正奇怪地盯住他。

前座的男青年，名叫杰登·桑乔的对自己后面是什么人毫无感知，甚至还掏出了羽毛笔在羊皮纸上写着什么。哈兰德轻舒了一口气，告诉自己没什么大不了————待会儿就知道到底谁才是真正的peerless了。只不过，好汉从不在背后下手，需要寻找另外的机会。

教士的声音令人昏昏欲睡。哈兰德强忍困意令自己不低下头去，无聊的念经声却像是不把人催眠不罢休。他压根不知道自己是在什么时候直接睡了过去，也许是前阵子过于疲累没有得到充分的休息，头放松地垂下，不长不短的金发松散地落在额前耳后，周遭的一切逐渐模糊不可感知。

不知过了多久，他昏昏沉沉的脑袋逐渐恢复清醒。他惊慌地睁开眼，此时布道已经结束，室内除了他空无一人。他觉察到自己的脑袋正靠在一个什么物体上面，迅速抬起后朝身旁看去，自己要杀的人正在自己旁边悠哉悠哉地看着一本书，显然，他刚刚靠在了要杀的人肩膀上，还睡得像是死了过去。

他脑袋一瞬间宕了机，英国人却望着他饶有兴味地一笑，露出整齐又洁白的牙齿。  
“下午好，睡神先生。”

Timeline B

雨中漫步是很优雅的初次约会方式，但暴雨排除在这种情况之外。贝林汉姆不及乔瓦尼高，比他略年长的青年手拿一把双人伞和他一起并排向前继续走去。

“吃点什么？”乔瓦尼四下寻找着糖炒板栗铺，贝林汉姆却直勾勾地盯着冰镇果汁摊。教堂后面不远处是一块空地，这里已经有多年闲置，所以不少小贩跑来这里弄些路边摊食品，现做现卖。美国人热情地拉起他的胳膊直接带他去凑热闹买东西吃，贝林汉姆伸手往裤兜里掏钱，却什么也没摸到。

“糟了。”他陡然萌生出不好的预感。

Timeline A

哈兰德不吭声，拍拍屁股站起来就想走。今天这人算是丢大了，下次蒙面把他杀了。

“你这人，好奇怪，不回应我一句吗？”桑乔在后面蛮不高兴地咕哝，“枉费我花这么久时间陪你一起待着，不然按你那个姿势歪着，脑袋就直接撞在地上磕破了。”

“谢谢。”哈兰德瓮声瓮气地勉强回了一句，迈开长腿就往外走。

“......陪我喝一杯吧。”  
英国人突然像是恳求地说。  
“抱歉，很唐突。不过我今天找不到可以倾诉的人。我爱的人全都不在身边了，无一例外。”  
哈兰德停下脚步，怪异地回头看向他。  
“你愿意吗？就当是陌生人闲聊，过后我们相忘于江湖，再不相见。”  
说话的时候竟有泪光闪动。

哈兰德同意他的请求，其实是为了在酒桌上面对面把他杀掉。他懒得废话太多，只想见血，然后自字母中间砍掉他的peerless以及头颅，再回去上交给皇室拿赏金。

“一杯啤酒。”桑乔招手。  
哈兰德已经喝掉了自己那杯酒。没关系，适量酒精不会影响他的思维，反而会让他更加冷静且敏捷。

“我憎恶这该死的政治。”桑乔皱着眉强饮一口，随后咳嗽起来。看来他不怎么饮酒。哈兰德腹诽。

“我也不爱替皇室做事。”他咳嗽得更加厉害，原本悲伤的黑眼睛更加朦胧，“我每天都在被迫相信自己不想相信的东西……痛苦到数次想一死了之。”

哈兰德拿着酒杯的手猛然一抖，幅度大到自己甚至把酒撒了出去。  
对面的人却像根本没看见似的继续自言自语。“他们为了要挟我替他们做事，带走了我喜欢的孩子们和我的家人————我不得不这样，不得不————我就是懦夫本身。”

哈兰德干咳一声，看向自己腰间的佩刀。对方喝得太醉了，说话都开始颠三倒四；他迟疑不决地又把手收了回去，继续听着英国人絮絮叨叨自己的悲惨人生，居然奇怪地产生了些许共鸣。

桑乔一杯接一杯地痛饮，最后直接趴在桌子上不起来，发出濒死的猪一样的哀嚎痛哭声，简直和刚见他的时候判若两人。哈兰德心慌意乱地想说点什么又不知道怎么说，对方却晃晃悠悠地站了起来，大声喊着谁来把他杀掉，这种行尸走肉的生活还不如不过。

旁人纷纷侧目，哈兰德自己都觉得尴尬，赶快把他拉到自己身后，让人别再往这边看。桑乔却又像根意大利面似的软趴趴快要摔在地上，还一副要呕吐的惨状；哈兰德干脆抬起手臂把他扶好，搀着他往厕所走去。

桑乔的身体出乎意料的柔软，看起来并不瘦弱，但是手扶在他腰间的时候却只摸到软肉，不似自己硬邦邦的一身肌肉块。

他真的不应该纹peerless在脖子上，是挺不配的。哈兰德百无聊赖地想。  
被搀着的人突然停了下来，肩膀微微地抖动，看起来像是哪里痛，在拼命忍耐。忽然对方一个趔趄差点朝自己对面倒去，哈兰德下意识地把他的手拉住，可能是用力太大，桑乔直接又撞在了他身上，感觉却是轻飘飘空若无物。

“我该死。”他迷迷糊糊地哀叹着，“我爱你，等我回来。”  
“清醒点……”他低头想把人拉起来。这他妈是到底多没防备，就不怕我在这个时候把你直接杀掉？  
桑乔叽叽咕咕不知道自言自语些什么，脸蛋蹭上他的脖颈，毛茸茸的黑发刮得他发痒。身体之间的温度清晰可感，酒后的青年身体柔软且微热；他鬼使神差地把手臂环在他腰间，暂且把罪过归咎于酒精。

可酒精只会让他更冷静。

就在那一瞬间，他的腹部突然一凉，哈兰德猛地把对方狠狠推开，可为时已晚。一整个针管的麻醉药剂已经打入他的血管，他还没来得及反应就重重地摔倒在地。

“你不该对我暴露你身体最脆弱的部分。”  
他听见对方软乎乎的声音强作冰冷。  
“天下第一，我才是。”

Timeline B

贝林汉姆悄悄打了个饱嗝。可不能出声音，那不是绅士该做的事儿；他家教严格，恪守每一条道德和礼节准则，对自己要求也算是严苛，比如他刚刚吃羊肉时一点儿声音也没发出来，而对面的乔瓦尼则是大嚼特嚼，丝毫不注意形象，颇有西部牛仔粗犷风范。

“最近有德国货轮经过马赛港？”乔瓦尼正聚精会神地看着报纸，发出一声惊呼。  
“这可不寻常。”贝林汉姆附和道。尽管战事已经趋于缓和，但德军仍未投降，所有事亟待快速解决。

他实际上是知道的。因为他不仅仅是表面上所说的伯明翰历史研究所实习生，他还拥有第二重身份。他有任务需要执行，但不能保证会不会把好心又热情的美国人一同卷进去——口袋里的东西不知道为什么消失了，难保是不是计划泄露，自己被盯了个紧。

“我们去下一个地方。”  
他打开一个镜子，镜面倒映出自己身后的一切事物；他随时可以发现状况并与旅伴告别，独自前往目的地解决目标。

“我没记错的话，是监狱。”

Timeline A

哈兰德醒来时已经被绑得严严实实，丢在牢房严加看管。他睁开疲惫的眼睛从窗口望出去，桑乔正站在门外，双手抱臂，面无表情地看向他。

“为什么不提早杀我？”对方终于开口打破沉默。  
“这句话应该我问你。”哈兰德艰难地挣扎了一下，不屑地啐了一口。  
“在教堂里不惜影响别人的生命健康燃迷香，”他抬眼蔑视地盯着门外站着的人，“只为了迷晕我一个，果然英国人手段够狠毒。”

“是你先接到了杀我的命令，而你接受了。”  
桑乔痞里痞气地笑着，“我不过是以其人之道，还治其人之身。”

“噢，是么？”哈兰德反问。“那我睡着的时候，正是你这种卑劣小人杀人的好机会，为什么不动手？”

“卑劣小人喜欢把人耍得团团转再动手，不喜欢直来直往。”桑乔对答如流。

“遇事不懂变通不行的。”桑乔低头嘲讽地看着他，“如果你猜到了我事实上并没有喝醉，或许我们还可以比试一回。”

“我不趁人之危。”哈兰德厌恶地不看他。  
“那就是我装的像。”桑乔笑得狡黠。“好了，你自己慢慢在这待着等死吧，我走了。”他转身欲离开。

“再见，懦夫。”哈兰德笑道。“你也只会干干背后下手的勾当了，愿你老死也不瞑目。”

“你说什么？”桑乔意料之中地停下，恶狠狠地回头看着他。那种感觉挺违和——像是一只猫崽竭力装出恶毒的姿态，却毫无威慑力。

“说你懦夫。听见了么？”哈兰德扬起嘴角。  
“你自己不是也这么说的吗？”

“操你妈的。”桑乔肉眼可见地发怒了，一个箭步跨进牢房，一把掐住他的喉咙。哈兰德被他弄得喘不过来气，挣扎着徒劳无果。

“你不如……证明给别人看。”他气喘吁吁地抵抗着，“不然……你就是懦夫……可笑的家伙，你有个屁的骑士精神。”

桑乔陡然松开手指，留下对方艰难地呼吸。

“行啊。”  
他冷漠地抬手打了个响指。  
“把牢门关上，”他吩咐门外的卫兵。“能上多少把锁就上多少把。把所有的加固用具全用上。所有人离开，明天晚上再回来。今天不是他死就是我亡。”

“就在这儿？”哈兰德撇撇嘴。  
“不然谁会保证你不跑呢。”  
桑乔手起刀落，对方身上的绳索尽数断裂落地，仅一刀而断所有，哈兰德连一根头发都没少，毫发无损。

“我不会跑的。”哈兰德凑近他。  
“我还没说开始。”桑乔冷冰冰地回复。  
“因为你说你爱我，要我等你回来才行。”  
“那是对我家人说的。”桑乔试图推开他，却发现力量上自己没办法胜过对方。哈兰德把他死死压在自己的身体和墙壁之间，桑乔动弹不得又拼命乱抓乱挠。  
“你脖子好烫，是又喝了几杯？”哈兰德得寸进尺地闻着他的领口，“有酒气，跟上次一样。真想把你插到高潮让你拼命地喊出声，再摸摸你的后穴，看看是不是也是一样的烫。”  
“你他妈的……”桑乔艰难地推开他的脸，后者却不要脸地直接舔上了他的耳根，腿还插进了自己的两腿之间。  
“打我啊。”哈兰德贴在他耳朵旁边说，“你不可能打，我就知道。”手指倏然蹭上他的乳头，肆意揉捏起来，英国人的衣衫已经滑落大半，却还在徒劳地试图拉起以蔽体遮羞。

“开始吧。”哈兰德收了手，后撤一步，随便挥挥胳膊转过身去。“什么时候穿好衣服告诉我。”

桑乔轻喘着慢慢顺着墙壁滑落，跌坐在地上以抚平被撩拨起来的情绪。

“这才是以其人之道还治其人之身。”哈兰德仍然背对着他，言语末尾带着促狭笑意。

“我说了不要把最脆弱的地方暴露给别人。”桑乔挣扎着起身。“这个距离我能在背后把你的脑壳刺穿————”

“你不会这么做的。”哈兰德笃定地打断他。

Timeline B

事态越发紧急。  
贝林汉姆感到有人在跟踪他，拉着乔瓦尼加快了脚步；后者一脸莫名其妙，追问他到底发生了什么，贝林汉姆只摇头不作答。

一定是兜里掉出的东西惹人生疑了，真是天下第一大蠢蛋。贝林汉姆恶狠狠地骂着自己，乔瓦尼瞥一眼他的表情似乎明白了什么，反而拉起他的手朝后巷跑去。

“我带你去叫车。”乔瓦尼安抚地拍了拍他的脑袋安慰道，“别怕。”

他怎么知道我在害怕？贝林汉姆握住了他汗湿的手，虽然疑惑，心里却总有个声音在说，相信他，他值得相信。他们冒着大雨跑过马赛弯弯曲曲的路，气喘吁吁，甚至感知到了对方手腕处脉搏的跳动；额前碎发淋湿，狂风大作，一根树枝被刮下朝他们飞去，年长些的美国人伸手为他拨开头顶落下的细窄枯木。

“因为我在跟你一起行动。”  
像读心术一般，他欣喜地听到了对方口中说出的答案。

Timeline A  
那一天简直可以说是混乱不堪。

桑乔没法让哈兰德近他的身。如果说远战能力他确实是真正的peerless，那么只要拳头对拳头地打，他就会被哈兰德五秒钟之内弄趴。就这样疲惫不堪地决斗了不知几百个回合，他的体力还是占了下风，犯了个愚蠢到极点的错误，以至于手一滑，刀柄从指间脱落。

“该认输了。”哈兰德也称不上毫发无损，可以用筋疲力竭来形容，“你配不上你的名号。”  
“你才是。”桑乔倔强地踢开刀子，“过来吧，随意。”  
“这样玩就没意思了。”  
哈兰德胸前的汗几乎把衬衣湿透。桑乔站立不稳地扶墙喘着粗气，只看见对方沉着脸一步步朝自己走来，握紧的拳头蓄势待发；他拼命保持着坚定的姿态，准备好了用手臂挡下对方的致命一击。

可结果却出乎预料。

哈兰德掰开他的手臂强行扣在他背后，按住他的脑袋就吻了下去；他的大脑瞬间一片空白，等到反应过来时发现自己已经在回吻他了。  
“我得兑现我的愿望了。”对方用力把他的身体翻过去让他把屁股撅起来，桑乔挣扎着气力全无地喷着脏话，什么都有，五花八门。

“乖，让我操了之后，你就是我真正的盖世英雄。独一无二份的。”  
哈兰德一边分开他的腿一遍循循善诱，直到肉体的撞击、淫靡的水声和细碎绵软的呻吟响在空无一人的死寂牢房。

Timeline B

“Peerless变成了Peerless Baby，”乔瓦尼指着行动代号毫无顾忌地开玩笑，“我可以这样叫你吗？Peerless Baby?”

“算了……先找个安身的地方。”贝林汉姆无奈地擦汗。讲真，这位同伴虽然可靠，但有的时候真的太腹黑又皮了。

行动代号是Peerless，贝林汉姆的姓氏开头是B，所以就变成了Peerless Baby。乔瓦尼则是Peerless Robot....见鬼，比他的酷炫多了。鬼知道为什么上级要给他们起这种奇奇怪怪的个人代号，他拿到自己的代号时第一反应是：这怎么跟一种自己是心狠手辣妖媚猫女郎要去勾引男人的感觉。

炸船并不容易，更何况他们已经被跟踪。贝林汉姆冷静下来，思考着能去的妥当安置地点。  
“上面派发任务的时候给你的只有这张地图？”乔瓦尼偏过头问。  
“......是的。”贝林汉姆若有所思地点头。“不过还有几张特定的货币......该死的被我弄丢了，本来应该拿那几张货币和卖东西的人接头。”

“这就有趣了。”乔瓦尼托着腮帮子做思考状。“难不成我们应该去的地方在地图里面的下几站？”  
“等等......”贝林汉姆举手示意他别说话。猛然一个电光石火间，他脑子里蹦出了一些奇怪的念头。  
“最后一站应该是哪里？我指的是我那张地图上写的，我伪装身份下要去探访的历史遗迹的下一站。”贝林汉姆一股脑说出一堆话来，险些憋的喘不过气。

“......Peerless Guy的故居？”雷纳在紧急时刻还不忘开玩笑，贝林汉姆想白他一眼但是没时间。  
“麻烦去这个地方。”贝林汉姆指着地图转向司机。

Timeline A

高潮过后是艰涩却甜蜜的吻。桑乔累得塌下腰去，小腹被刚刚双腿用力掰开挤压得酸痛。精液顺着腿侧流下，连同汗液一起。哈兰德略一伸手便把他拉进怀里，英国男孩的鼻尖擦着他的下颌线，稍微抬高腰身跨坐在他腿上。

“跟我走吧。”  
他着了魔似的开口。  
“不回去也不在这里，走到没人限制我们的地方，一起计划摧毁无可救药的皇室和教廷。”

“哈啊……”桑乔显然是还没缓过劲儿来，说话都说不利索。“你不如……不如就在这把我玩死，然后顺势把我脑袋割了，回去见你的君王。”

“他给我的钱那点狗屁价值，还不如我多操你几次。”哈兰德恬不知耻地迅速接上话头。

“放开我，我要穿衣服。”桑乔抬起腿就想用膝盖狠狠怼他的下半身，被对方稳稳接住。

“你同意吗？”哈兰德诚恳地看向他。  
“我说真的。”

Timeline B

“举世无双计划由两个人完成也是够讽刺的，”他们下了车飞快穿过人群跑向房屋时，雷纳还在喋喋不休，“你说，裘德，上面到底是不是这个Peerless Guy的铁粉啊，是的话肯定会只派一个人————举世无双突然有了双，那岂不是对举世无双之人的侮辱？”

“不，”贝林汉姆当机立断地回答。“所谓中世纪游侠的举世无双就是两个人，只不过另一个人我们从未知晓过。我确定，”他缓了口气又继续道，“不过这些等到我们真正抵达目的地时才会有答案。”

上头选的这个藏匿炸药点的位置是真的猛，裘德暗自窃喜。果真最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，人员众多的地带找到他俩反而十分不易；况且进了屋子与里面的工作人员打照面后还能换套衣服，别人就更加认不出来他俩了。

“到了，就是这儿。”  
贝林汉姆麻利地跳窗进屋，丝毫不顾绅士风范；乔瓦尼站在窗外接过里面的人扔出来的两个行李箱，胡乱揪了几件衣服就绕过后门，一把将同伴从梯子上拉下来，随后两人一溜烟奔向港口而去。

距离德军某指挥官所藏匿的货轮经过还有半个小时。

Timeline A

一眨眼已是第二天晚上。军士心惊胆战地拉开牢房大门，看见桑乔满身是血地呆立在牢房中央。

“他死了，拖出去，我要亲手把他分尸，装在箱子里沉海。”桑乔指挥兵士把装死的哈兰德拖走，“对外散布消息，天下第一今天命丧我手，虽是个无用称号，也应易主。”

兵士齐齐单膝下跪呼告英明神勇。  
“拖到老地方，然后该散的就散了吧。”  
桑乔不耐烦地吁了口气，还不忘用靴子狠狠踹一脚哈兰德“尸体”的屁股。

“这么小的箱子我挤进去可不行。”哈兰德悄声抱怨道。  
“挤死你！”桑乔恶狠狠地把他的脑袋使劲往里按。“你他妈不是武功盖世么，应该也会缩骨功吧？”  
“温柔点。”哈兰德在箱子里瓮声瓮气，“你这样的话我出去更会把你操得拼命叫唤。”  
“你他妈能活着出来再说。”桑乔吃力地抱起箱子。  
“老子抱着你坐船，够温柔了。”

“可我想靠在你肩上睡觉，”哈兰德不嫌肉麻地继续。  
“就像在教堂时一样。”

Timeline B  
“根本看不清，今天突如其来的全城大停电，外面太黑了。”乔瓦尼放下望远镜，神色严峻地开口，“况且只有我们两个人，根本没有其他人接头，也搞不清是德国货轮还是法国航船……”

贝林汉姆飞快地转着脑子。怎么办？上级在下达任务时根本没有强调到这种突发情况，怎么会有这种原则性的错误和遗漏？难道是他们错过了什么？见鬼，一定是……

预计靠港倒计时五分钟。

Timeline A

“我从这个小缝隙能看见一点天空。”  
哈兰德突然没头没脑地来了一句。

“啊，不然呢？”桑乔没好气地反问。他快被重死了。“还能看见我的眼睛不成？”

“跟你的眼睛一个颜色，所以刚开始我还在怀疑。”哈兰德促狭地坏笑起来，“你知道么？不论是这天空还是你的眼睛，就像不见底的深渊。”

“跳进深渊就别想出来了。”桑乔语气满满的威胁。  
“跳进深渊也没什么不好。”哈兰德若有所思。“就是少了些色彩。”

桑乔重重地把箱子放在小船上，余光瞥见角落里碍事儿的礼花炮。

“过一会儿就有色彩了。”  
“我保证，光芒绚烂。”

Timeline C  
一声巨响传来，来自遥远天际，却又近在咫尺。

“我的天，是烟花？！”乔瓦尼不敢相信自己的眼睛。“现在不是禁烟火时期？怎么可能有人放烟花，这他妈————”  
“快看！”  
贝林汉姆指着对岸。  
这种烟花古旧得像上古时期的作品，形状怪异而不符合当代审美，甚至可以说是粗制滥造。然而它的火焰流转，光亮四起，夸张地映亮了半边天空，直达海的远方，波光粼粼。

“目标发现。”乔瓦尼拼命冷静下来，对着对讲机回应上级问询。贝林汉姆当机立断，抄起精制的投射器就令高科技微型炸药以抛物线轨迹飞将出去，轰隆一声巨响，海面硝烟弥漫，火光冲天。

“Peerless计划完成，请指示————”  
“下一步，看向对岸。”  
对讲机嘶啦嘶啦，信号不甚清晰。

“你看见什么了？”乔瓦尼费劲地踮起脚。“见鬼啦，我什么都没看到。”

一阵良久的沉默。

“举世无双这个词，”贝林汉姆终于开口。  
“就是个光怪陆离的谬误。”

“是吗？”乔瓦尼温柔一笑。  
“想接吻吗？”他狡黠地眨眨眼睛。  
“在这跨越数世纪迎向我们的烟花之下。”

**Author's Note:**

> 想为他们点一首死了都要爱（？  
> 不极度浪漫不痛快。就是这样（。）


End file.
